kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer
This article is about the Copy Ability, for the Item used to clobber people in the Super Smash Bros. Games, See: Hammer (SSB Item). image:hammer_icon.gifHammer is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. Hammer is one of the few abilities that did not first gain it's hat in Kirby Super Star, but rather not until the Adventure remake Nightmare in Dream Land and the anime. And it's not a hat really, but rather a twisted cord of fabric based on a Japanese style. The hammer he wields is reminiscent of Dedede's, with the same pink and yellow star design on each end. Hammer has had a couple of anime appearances, both of which involved inhaling King Dedede's trademark Hammer. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land A massive, crushing hammer is wielded by Kirby. With it, he can bash foes, pound in stakes, destroy hard blocks, and dig through soft dirt. Like other weapons, it is used underwater rather than the water gun. When used in the air, Kirby somersaults around, spinning and striking at all sides with the tool. It's exactly the same in Nightmare in Dream Land, only the ability gets it's hat for the first time. Kirby Super Star Kirby and Bonkers take hold of the hammer to deal out heavy damage to enemies. Again, it can be used to pound down stakes. Its performance is similar to how it handled in Kirby's Adventure with some added variety. * Hammer Nail - The basic attack, the hammer is pounded to the ground. * Hammer Swing - In a run, the hammer is spun around to hit both sides. * Giant Swing - In the air, the wielder spins around, attacking with the hammer at all sides. * Ultragiant Swing - After a running start, the somersault is sped up to a quick paced spinning. * Hammer Flip - Charging up, a single, power blow is dealt to a close range. * Hammer Throw - Only usable by Kirby, he throws away the weapon and the ability for one explosive attack. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Hammer regains some of its moves from Super Star in this version, such as the Hammer Flip. The Hammer also appears with the Smash Ability Kirby Canvas Curse Though it didn't appear as an ability, King Dedede could swing his hammer around when tapped. Kirby Squeak Squad Hammer is still a very versatile ability, with the Hammer Flip move being able to burn through grasses and light fuses. Hammer's Copy Scroll allows Kirby to 'charge up' and slam down a GIANT hammer. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Always obtained by inhaling King Dedede's signature mallet, Hammer Kirby in the anime retains all of its game characteristics- most notably the ability to dish out a lot of damage very fast. (The look is slightly different in that the star on each end is red on a green background instead of yellow on pink.) He uses all the same attacks from Kirby Super Star including the most powerful, Hammer Throw. (Which also causes Kirby to lose the ability.) During the transformation sequence, Kirby first ties the band around his forehead, and then a variety of different old fashioned tools appear in his hands as he poses, cycling through several before the hammer appears. Transformation Sequence WimUbIrHR40 In Super Smash Bros. Series Kirby uses Hammer as his Side Special attack in the Super Smash Bros. series starting with Melee. Rather than swinging it vertically like he does in the games, Kirby swings the hammer horizontally. It's slower than Kirby's other attacks but can instantly KO players with high percentage. When used in the air Kirby swings the hammer around him, like he does in games. In Melee he spins vertically once, but in Brawl he spins horizontally twice. Category:Copy Ability de:Hammer-Fähigkeit